


Changing Cycles

by MasterKane



Series: Changing Cycles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anxiety Attacks, FTM Stiles Stilinski, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Misgendering, Modern Royalty, Other, Panic Attacks, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Trans Character, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane
Summary: Based on kaistrex's "A Princely Claim" "In a world where werewolves die if they’re unable to Claim their mate"Stiles is just a trans guy trying to survive highschool, and Derek is a werewolf Prince who wasn't anticipating finding out his mate is a highschooler.





	1. Friday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Princely Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670500) by Anonymous. 



> So this is based on the amazing fic "A Princely Claim" by kaistrex, you should really go check it out :D
> 
> This is technically an AU of their AU, because I changed character backstories, roles, etc., but the main thing I wanted to explore was the Claiming concept. I also loved the royal dynamic, but I decided to flip things around and make Derek prince here, instead of Stiles. It kind of takes place in the same world though: modern, known werewolves, laws against rejecting a Claim (since if a werewolf can't Claim their mate, they die, so it's classed as murder).
> 
> What I originally wanted to explore was what if multiple werewolves have the same mate, and so that'll be Derek/Stiles/Peter. That was going to be the main/original work I did for this, and *this* was going to be the prequel, but I decided I might as well do them in chronological order. If I can make it all the way, this will be a 3 part series, this one exploring Claiming someone young (Stiles is 14 when Derek meets him), the second exploring Peter meeting and Claiming Stiles as well when Stiles is 18, and a possible third one that's pretty much PWP where Peter helps Stiles (and Derek) realize Stiles is submissive and kind of a masochist and explores BDSM.  
> For this one, Peter won't show up at all. Stiles and Derek will stick to kisses, handholding.
> 
> Also, Stiles is a demiboy. The fact that he's actually non-binary probably won't really come up in this fic, partially because I don't think he realizes that nuance yet, and it might not even come up in the following fics, so I've just tagged this as FTM for now.
> 
> As for the panic attacks, I'll probably avoid going into too much detail, and avoid Stiles' perspective during them because it would be too likely to induce a panic attack in myself, so hopefully that will decrease the chances of triggering one in readers, but please be aware and take care of yourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Stiles has a panic attack. Mr. Harris (not identified by name) deliberately misgenders him, and then Derek unintentionally misgenders him because of being falsely informed by Mr. Harris.

Derek was standing outside a politics classroom, listening to his security head give the rundown of formalities and safety protocol. The students' heartbeats made up an almost solid thrum, and it took a few moments to notice one swelling above the crowd, steadily getting faster.

_ba-thump...ba-thump...ba-thump_

Derek turned, because what he was picking up on strangely wasn't coming from the classroom in front of him. He started moving down the hall, the small security entourage quickly moving with him, and he heard one of them ask what he's doing, but it didn't matter. The heartbeat was getting faster and louder and he moved more quickly, coming up to a new classroom just as the door burst open, a boy stumbling out and then looking up at him.

_ba-thmp ba-thmp ba-thmp ba-thmp_

The kid looked sickly, and he half collapsed in shock, heart racing along to the beating inside Derek, before scurrying away and around the corner.

"Stiles!" Another boy came out after him, turning to face Derek upon the realization that there was a group of mostly darkly dressed adults right outside the door.

"Um, hi." He gave an awkward wave before dismissing himself and chasing after 'Stiles'. Derek could still hear Stiles' heart beating fast, but soon the boys had moved too far away to place their heartbeats anymore. The teacher had poked his head out shortly after, and was talking with Derek's security. Derek turned to him then.

"Who was that?" The teacher's features changed to that of contempt.

"Stiles and Scott," he sneered. Derek ignored it.

"Stiles...?"

"Stilinski. She has no respect for authority and is always interrupting the class with nonsense like that." Derek's brow quirked.

" _She_?" The teacher snorted.

"Don't let the buzz cut and baggy clothes fool you. She's just a mess. Only reason I accept calling her 'Stiles' is because her real name is unpronounceable and it's the only alternative she's provided." Derek sighed, processing the information and wondering if this was going to complicate announcing his Claim. He gave the teacher a courteous "Thank you", even though he was clearly an asshole, and most likely the cause of Stiles' panic attack. _Politics_. Speaking of which, he still had a talk to give.

\----------

Stiles' heartbeat had started calming down by the time Derek was introducing himself to the class, apologizing for making them wait. He'd pulled his personal guard, Erica, aside before going in, explaining he'd just found his mate, and instructing her to keep it confidential, and to go to the office to get Stiles' name and address. She was clearly excited, but somehow managed to contain herself. With plans in place, Derek managed to set aside Claim related thoughts enough to focus on what he came for. He left before the end of the period so he wouldn't have to go through hallways flooded with students.

Outside, he met up with Erica, who handed him a piece of paper. On it was a picture of Stiles, seeming less like a baby faced 12 year old now that Derek wasn't thinking she was a boy. According to her birthday, she was 14. He took a look at her first name, and agreed at least that he had no idea how to pronounce it. The address didn't mean much to him, since he wasn't local, but his attention was drawn to the fact that Stiles' dad was apparently the Sheriff. He wasn't sure if that made things better or worse, but instead he got in the car, and set up for Boyd and Isaac to meet them at the Preserve in town that was Hale property, so he could go full-shift and get the stag for his Claim.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Derek called up the Sheriff's department.

"Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department, how can I help you?"

"Hello. Would I be able to speak to Sheriff Stilinski?"

"Just a moment." Derek swallowed thickly and soon heard a new voice come on.

"Sheriff speaking."

"Hello, sir. This is going to sound kind of unconventional, but I met your daughter today and I was wondering if I could talk with you." Derek bit his lip, feeling like the pause was too long.

"I have a son," came the reply, finally. Derek paused.

"Stiles Stilinski?"

"That's his name." The man sounded kind of exhausted, but managed to play it off as the kind of teasing remark that would usually be followed by ' _Don't wear it out_ '. Derek took a moment to process again, but went along.

"I must have been misinformed by his teacher." He paused to look down at the paper which clearly listed Stiles as 'F'.

"Yeah, they tend to do that. Is there something I can help you with?" Derek took a deep breath. This was going to be the first time he was announcing that he'd found his mate to someone outside his pack. Not only that, but it would be pretty major news to the boy's father, and usually there wasn't this forwarning before officially announcing a Claim.

"He's my mate," Derek stated, wishing he'd had more class instead of just dropping it like... _that_. There was a long silence on the other end.

"Mr. Stilinski?"

"Yeah, I...wow..." Derek gave him another moment to swallow the initial shock before continuing.

"I still intend to formally announce my Claim, but I was hoping to clear some things up to make it as smooth and comfortable an experience for Stiles as possible."

"Yeah, okay. What did you want to know?" the Sheriff asked, seeming to have collected himself a bit.

"His name..." Derek started, looking down at what was on the paper in front of him, "I'm not sure how to pronounce it."

"Stiles Stilinski is fine. He wouldn't accept anything different for a Claim. I don't mean that literally," the Sheriff quickly amended. "Obviously he understands the consequences of refusing the bite, but it might make the difference between just accepting the bite and then going separate ways, and actually trying to make a relationship work."

"I see."

"You're aware he's only 14?" The Sheriff sounded a little nervous, probably aware from Derek's voice that he was at least a bit older than Stiles.

"Yes, sir. I'll keep our relationship age-appropriate."

"You make sure you do. I don't need to remind you I'm the Sheriff."

"Of course. I expect you'd like to be present when I announce?"

"Yes. That'll probably help with his anxiety, too. I'll be home by quarter to seven tonight." Derek smiled.

"Does 7:30 work then?" The Sheriff agreed. "Alright, I'd appreciate if I can still be the first to tell him, but if you feel you need to give him a heads up, I'll understand. As long as he comes out to see when I get there, I'll be happy." Derek grins, getting excited. "And don't worry about cars or extra wolves around. I'll tell them to keep a respectful distance." The Sheriff approved, and then they hung up. Derek arranged for detail to show up at the Stilinski residence between when the Sheriff would get home, and when Derek would arrive, to deter any audience that might gather, because they always had a way of getting wind of things they weren't supposed to know. You could never know when someone with werewolf hearing was around to spill the beans.


	2. Friday Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Stiles has an anxiety attack (which is probably going to be pretty standard in this story). He does pretty well, all things considered, and it doesn't get the chance to go full swing.
> 
> Also, since I wrote this up before the Sheriff's name reveal, I've decided to keep it as John for this.
> 
> Betaed by Shadowfang44

Stiles was relieved it was a Friday, so hopefully by Monday everyone would forget how he'd totally had a panic attack and flailed out of the classroom. And maybe he could forget the mortification of almost colliding with the _Prince_! He'd really dodged a bullet, maybe literally, when he managed to not actually touch the royal in any way. But still, what was the Prince doing right outside the door anyway? And why did it just _have_ to be _that_ moment, so that they almost ran into each other?

After having a shower, he decided to take a nap, sleeping a couple hours before his dad woke him up, apparently already having showered when he got home.

"Still sleeping," Stiles mumbled into his pillow, not ready to deal with dinner yet.

"I know, son, but I need to talk to you." Stiles groaned but rolled on his side to look at his dad standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" John pursed his lips in thought before speaking.

"I got a call today." Stiles watched him quietly, wondering where this was going. "Was, uh...It took me by surprise, but in a good way." The older man offered him a smile.

"Who was it?" Stiles asked, sitting up a bit as he was getting curious. The Sheriff took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever he was about to say.

"Your mate."

"My wha-? I don't have a mate." Stiles was getting a bit ramped up, and the Sheriff walked over, sitting on his bed as he looked at his son.

"He met you today, and wanted to give a heads up he'll be announcing his Claim formally tonight, and make sure he called you the right name." John smiled genuinely at that, and Stiles seemed to be processing a lot of things at once.

"So someone from school? I didn't go anywhere else today, just straight home. And I didn't meet anyone." Stiles' brow furrowed a bit in thought, trying to figure out who it may be.

"Well, he said 'met', but for him that could just mean 'was close enough to start hearing your heartbeat'," John reminded. Stiles gave a distracted nod.

"I did almost bump into Prince Derek. He had his whole entourage with him. They would be werewolves, right?" Stiles pondered, looking up at his dad. John nodded.

"Some of them." John looked down at his watch. "It's about 20 minutes until when he said he'd be here, so you might want to get yourself tidied up," John smiled, hoping it would help relax his son. Stiles nodded and then waited for his dad to close the door before getting changed and fixing his hair. He picked something nice, clean, nothing fancy. This wasn't a black tie event. In fact, his mate would most likely be showing up in his birthday suit.

When Stiles finished, he went down to sit on the couch with his dad, peeking out the window, and trying to keep his heartbeat relatively calm. He peered a little closer when he thought he saw a form coming out of the woods against their house, eyes widening at the sight of the huge black wolf. He quickly got his dad's attention and rushed to the door, suddenly getting nervous, and then following his dad out when he took too long to go out first.

The wolf loped forward before stopping, dropping the stag in its mouth, and then lowering its head to let another one slide off its shoulders, on top of the first. He lifted his head again, panting proudly at his offering, and probably excited to finally have found his mate. Stiles tugged on his dad's sleeve in awed excitement at the alpha as they watched it begin changing, the hulking, majestic beast shifting upright as bones audibly realigned and fur receded. Stiles' excitement dropped as he looked at the man in recognition, jaw dropping open and doing a double take.

"Oh...my.....god." The Sheriff seemed to match that sentiment, squeezing his son's arm reassuringly, but managed to hold himself together, swallowing before beginning the exchange.

"Who makes this Claim before Luna, goddess of the moon?" Stiles was still clinging to his dad's shirt, mind whirring and half expecting, maybe hoping a different name would come out. That they'd been mistaken and ' _who made this Claim_ ' wasn't as obvious as it seemed. When the man replied, he realized he had no such luck.

"Derek Hale, Prince of Beacon." Stiles looked up at his dad.

"Dad..." his tone was almost questioning, like ' _is this really happening? Am I dreaming?_ '. The Sheriff slid his hand down, entwining his fingers with Stiles' and stroking his hand calmingly with his thumb.

"I know, son," he said softly, hoping they weren't offending the alpha Prince, that he would understand that revealing himself had taken them by surprise, and Stiles was just a little overwhelmed.

"And who is blessed by Luna, goddess of the moon, to be receiving of this Claim?" The moment between the question and the alpha's response felt painfully long, the air loaded with the weight of the importance of the Prince announcing his Claim.

"Stiles Stilinski."

John gave an awkward nod before speaking softly.

"Would you like to come in? I set some clothes aside," he said, motioning to the front door. Derek smiled, nodding.

"I'd love to. I just need the place scoped out before I can enter. Formality, you understand." John nodded that he did.

"I'll bring the clothes out so you can change while you wait?" Derek gave his agreement, and then asked if they would be more comfortable with the more formal, human security coming in, or if they'd prefer his pack. John looked to Stiles, who looked at the smaller wolves standing by the treeline.

"Your pack is okay," he decided, offering a nervous, but genuine smile. The wolves loped forward and followed John in one by one. The first was a large brown one, not on the same scale as Derek's alpha form, but notably larger than the two that followed, such that Stiles wondered if it would get through the door. It did, and the next was a lithe blonde wolf who paused to acknowledge him before going inside. Finally, a timber wolf, about the same size as the second one went in. John waited for the door to clear before coming out, holding out the loose T-shirt and sweatpants to the Prince, whom Stiles hadn't noticed had walked over so that he was almost right behind him. Stiles blushed seeing the naked man up close, earning a grin from the Prince as he turned around to give him some privacy. A few moments later he was dressed, muscles showing even under the loose, borrowed clothes, and he motioned for them to lead the way inside. Derek closed the door, staying behind to ask John where the bathroom was so he could clean up as Stiles made his way into the living room.

Stiles hadn't realized his legs were trembling until he shakily sat down on the couch, the blonde wolf coming over to sniff at him. It put its head in his lap and Stiles cautiously lifted a hand, waiting to see if the were would object, before settling it on top of its head, slowly petting and ruffling behind its ears. The wolf whined happily and quickly shifted, its front paws suddenly up on the couch, startling Stiles as it licked his face.

"Erica." Derek had come back, looking even more handsome cleaned of blood and looking less intimidating. His voice rang with a firmness and only a hint of sharpness that made the blonde wolf quickly pull back to the floor. Stiles looked down at her as she made her way over to the other two wolves who were waiting at the edge of the living room. Derek watched them go out of sight before proceeding over to Stiles, holding his hand out with a large, warm smile. Stiles gawped, heart racing as he held his hand out and shook the Prince's. The man's expression changed and suddenly Stiles became even more panicked, realizing he probably should have stood, but then the man was crouching in front of him, still holding his hand and bringing his other one over to hold it too.

"Stiles," he said softly, eyes glowing red, "It's alright. I need you to breathe for me, okay?" And then Stiles' lungs filled deeply before slowly exhaling, and his mind slowed. Derek gave a small relieved smile as the glow left his eyes, turning them to a mottled, mossy green.

"Sorry, I just, I get..." Stiles trailed off, his free hand waving about as he tried to explain.

"Overwhelmed," Derek supplied, and it wasn't even a question, it just fit, like they were on the same wavelength, and Stiles just swallowed and nodded, dropping his hands into his lap as Derek released him. The were gave him a nod before turning to where John was standing, the two men shaking hands before taking a seat.

"So," Derek began, "the next full moon is the Wednesday after next. The bite isn't optional, but, as much as it would dismay me, I'll leave it up to you whether or not we engage in a relationship." Stiles looked a bit surprised, but visibly relaxed, giving a nod of appreciation. In contrast, Derek became a little more tense, presumably taking Stiles' relief to mean he didn't intend to have a relationship, given the choice. He swallowed down his stress at the thought, and expanded.

"I was thinking, regardless of whether you accept now or not, we could get to know each other over the next four years, and wait until you're 18 before making any permanent decisions, whether that means you hold to your initial choice, or change your mind one way or another." The sheriff was practically beaming, and honestly, Stiles was pretty pleased with the suggestion as well, nodding enthusiastically.

"I think that's..." the boy paused as he collected his thoughts. "Thanks," he settled. "I want to give this a try, but I really appreciate the...autonomy you're giving me. I think having a chance to get to know each other, and wait until I'm older to make such big decisions is a good idea." He nodded towards his dad. "I think Dad agrees."

"Absolutely," John affirmed, smiling. Derek relaxed so much at that that it was almost as if he'd finally released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Stiles took a deep breath, biting his lip before opening his mouth to speak. He stopped, Derek and John both watching him expectantly as he tried to collect himself and decide how he wanted to say it, nervously waving his hands around a bit when he finally spoke.

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but I should probably tell you I'm trans." Derek gave him another one of those stunning, genuine smiles, and _god_ , Stiles could get used to that. The twinkling eyes and warmth that made him feel like everything was going to be okay.

"I kind of guessed, but I didn't know for sure. Either way, I trust you know yourself best, so I'm supportive." Stiles grinned back.

"Good. Dinner? Tomorrow?" Stiles asked hopefully. Derek nodded.

"I can do that. What time?" Stiles looked to his Dad.

"Seven? I'm not working tomorrow unless I get called in. Barring anything major, I'll be able to leave most things with the Deputies so I can be here on time."

"Perfect. My security gave you a number to contact them, right?" John nodded. "Then if anything comes up, you can call them to reschedule, whether it's just to postpone a few hours, or pick a new date." John agreed. "Right now I have people at the edge of your property to keep any paparazzi and such at a respectful distance. It doesn't sound like anyone's shown up, but I wanted to give you the opportunity to...process, and decide if and when you're ready for it to be public," the Prince said, directing the last part specifically at Stiles, that it would be his decision. Stiles nodded.

"I think I want to wait for now. Maybe tomorrow we can discuss a plan for how to announce it," Stiles started, trying to sound more optimistic than his clenching heart and the sinking feeling of dread made him feel. "My birth name and stuff is probably going to come up, so I'd like to have, a um...briefing?" Stiles tried, looking at Derek with confusion as he tried to find the words for what he was thinking of. "That thing where we decide what our response and stance and such is when it's brought up, so we're on the same page. As much as you say you're supportive, I'm guessing being part of the royal family, and me now being involved with the royal family," Stiles continued, eyes widening in still stunned disbelief at that fact, "comes with certain formalities. I mean, we can't exactly tell the press they can't use my legal name, but then have to use it for formal ceremonies and stuff," he frowned. "I'm not really sure what this all entails..."

"Well," Derek started, collecting his thoughts, "I could help you get your name legally changed if you'd like. Probably even speed up the process a bit. Even if it's not ready by the full moon, I think if we tell them the change is already being processed, and that's what it will be, and that it's the appropriate name to refer to you as, it will at least be included in whatever news and such they make, so they can be forward. Making it clear your old name won't be relevant or 'acceptable'," Derek said, face furrowing in distaste to show he was thinking more along the lines of 'tolerable', "for much longer should encourage them to use something that will keep them relevant when the change becomes official, and uses of your old name become outdated.

"Also, they'll want to be in my, _our_ good graces. Ultimately, this will be a big story. We can use that to our advantage, because they'll be trying to compete for the biggest, most recent, most personal news. By picking and rewarding outlets that treat it respectfully with exclusive interviews, we can control the dialogue in the direction and manner we want." Stiles was staring at him in awe and admiration.

"Do you even bother with a PR agent? Or do you just do it all yourself?" Derek chuckled, face shifting from the determined focus as he formulated and expressed his plan, to another one of those warm, charming smiles, looking down briefly in modest embarrassment at the praise.

"I do have some, but spending my whole life in the limelight, I've picked up a few things. I still run my ideas over with them, a set of experienced eyes to pick out any weaknesses, and suggest ways it can be improved. If you're agreeable to what I've said, then I'll do that tomorrow, and let you know any changes they suggested when I see you for dinner." Stiles grinned.

"Okay."

"Now, you'll need some kind of security. Do you still feel more comfortable with my pack?" Derek asked. Stiles looked to the edge of the living room where the wolves had left, not making a fuss of themselves since Erica's scolding. He looked back to Derek, nodding. "Alright, then for now I'll leave you with Boyd, and probably have Isaac come in the morning to trade off." The Stilinski men both nodded. "Anything else? Or should I leave you two to your dinner now?" Stiles blushed slightly, realizing Derek had probably heard his stomach growl and burble a time or two while they were talking. He looked over to his dad, who shrugged, not having anything to add.

"I think that's everything," the youth said, standing up, which his dad and Derek quickly copied. Stiles held his hand out as Derek stepped forward, looking down at it, but accepting it in a handshake.

"You're allowed to hug me, if you like," he said softly. Stiles blushed, biting his lip as he nodded.

"Then I'll take that as something else to look forward to tomorrow," he grinned cheekishly. Derek chuckled but didn't say anything, releasing Stiles' hand and turning to the Sheriff to give him a more formal handshake, although there was a slight, masked warmness to it. Hope of creating a future familial relationship. Stiles blushed brightly when Derek started stripping then, folding the clothes he'd borrowed on the end table. The three wolves quickly padded down the hall, following his out the front door and waiting for him to shift. Stiles watched as the huge black canine looked back at him with a wolfish grin before parting, the two smaller wolves following closely behind, and leaving the largest of the betas sitting on the Stilinski's porch.

John set about preparing the two stags on their lawn for the freezer as Stiles made dinner. He managed to fit one of them in their garage freezer, but ended up calling one of his deputies to collect the other to store at the station.

"You still got game," Parrish teased when he came over, nodding to the sizeable wolf sitting on their porch in greeting. John huffed softly, but didn't correct either of the young man's assumptions.

"Just keep it quiet. I find out you've been yapping your mouth and I'll stick you on desk duty," the Sheriff said, tone friendly, but the eyebrow he gave Parrish making it clear he was serious.

"Yes, sir," Parrish grinned as they packed the meat in the vehicle. After he left, the Sheriff walked back up the front steps, stopping next to Boyd and looking down at him.

"You hungry?" he asked. The wolf shook his head. "You sure?" A nod. The man conceded, trying to avoid getting blood on the door as he opened it, heading in to clean up as Stiles served their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any confusion, here, Beacon Hills is a town within "Beacon", the region which Derek is prince of.
> 
> Also, I've decided when using his last name, Derek will go with Hale. Talia married into royalty because of her Claim, but the royals rarely use their last name (I had to look it up to learn the British royal family's surname is Windsor. They like never use it), so while technically, Derek probably has a hyphenated last name, his royal last name (I'm thinking Hoechlin) is less recognizable. The royal title kind of stands for itself, without needing the royal surname, so saying his title along with "Hale" is kind of like saying a hyphenated last name because it expresses both his parents' ancestry/identity.  
> aka: _The author has no idea wtf he's doing_
> 
> Also, I was so tempted to, in blooper fashion, have Derek reply that the receiver of his claim was "John Stilinski". Gah *u*<3 I've only had one drink :-P *tries not to let my brain off on a tangent of how cute that would be*  
> \------  
> Okay, I've been sitting on this for a while, finally decided I might as well post it. I have most of the next chapter done, and I mean, I probably could post it how it is now, but there's a little scene at the end I want that I'm not sure how to write, and I keep putting it off :/


	3. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit ~~explicit~~ _mature?_ at the end of the chapter ;)
> 
> Betaed by Shadowfang44

Stiles was surprised he actually managed to get some sleep, but he woke up to his dad knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" he called out sleepily after making sure he was covered. His dad opened the door.

"Something came up and I have to go in to work. Mostly paperwork, so I'm hoping to finish up by lunch, early afternoon at the latest. How are you doing?"

"'m good. Tired," Stiles replied, yawning.

"Alright. Text me if you need anything. Isaac's here, so I let him in. He said he can help you with dinner, and cover groceries if we need them. You got the O.K. to invite a couple close friends to balance us with Prince Derek's pack. I'm assuming Scott and Melissa?" Stiles sat up, keeping the blanket pulled up over his chest as he nodded. "Alright, then I'll see you later, kiddo," John said, waving before closing the door behind him.

Stiles stretched, eventually waking up enough to crawl out of bed and get dressed. He looked down at his chest, not normally wearing his binder at home, but since he didn't really know Isaac, he ended up wriggling into one anyway before putting the rest of his clothes on and going downstairs. Isaac was standing in the living room, lean, dark blonde, and towering over Stiles. He used to feel tall. Once upon a time. Then he transitioned, and all the rest of the guys shot up a foot over the summer while he stayed determinedly average height for a female.

"Hi, I'm Isaac," the young man grinned, quickly walking forward when Stiles had reached the bottom of the stairs, holding his hand out.

"Stiles," he replied, shaking it, trying not to gawk at the fact that Isaac was very much cute, despite his intimidating height advantage. "You want some cereal?" Isaac looked past him to the kitchen, tucking his hands nervously into his pockets.

"I ate with Boyd this morning, but that was hours ago. Probably closer to brunch now, so if you're offering..." he shrugged noncommittally. Stiles got the feeling Isaac had difficulty asking for things, and felt uncomfortable inconveniencing people, so he decided to make a point of making him know he was welcome, and to ask and offer things when he remembered.

"Yup, come see what we have," he said, turning around and leading Isaac to the kitchen, showing him the selection of cereal. He grabbed the milk, setting it on the table with the bowls and spoons as Isaac brought over the Froot Loops.

"So," Stiles said as he sat down with his cereal across from Isaac, "am I always going to need security now?" Isaac looked up at him. "It's not personal, I'm just not used to having people around me all the time and stuff..." Isaac seemed to understand, shrugging slightly as he ate a mouthful, before replying.

"Pretty much. Derek cares about you, so he wants to keep you safe. It's only really mandatory until the Claiming bite though. Until then, if anything were to happen to you that prevented that from going through, it would be an assassination attempt on him." He looked up when he noticed Stiles' spoon had stopped tapping the bowl as he ate while listening. Stiles was staring at him, looking a little pale.

"Would that happen? Would someone do that?" Isaac frowned.

"Hopefully not, but you never know. Like I said, it's more _mandatory_ , another formality for _just in case_. Better to be safe than sorry, so take it as a reassurance that we're prepared in the event something _does_ happen, rather than as a choice made because we have any indication it _will_." Stiles swallowed, taking a moment to calm down.

"Okay." He went back to eating his cereal, noticing Isaac trying to discreetly watch him as he also ate, probably trying to gauge if Stiles was really okay. The human's heart hadn't really gotten worked up as much as he would expect for that kind of realization, but he figured it was because he was still half asleep. "So Dad said I could invite our friends, Scott and Melissa. I don't know if she'll be able to come; I think Scott said she's working tonight, but he should be here. I didn't tell him last night because Der- The Prince and I didn't really talk about close friends knowing."

"Do you trust him?"

"Scott?" Isaac nodded. "Yeah."

"Then tell him. If you're inviting him tonight, he'll be finding out today anyways. As long as you're not worried about him telling people before Derek can have a word with him, then it should be fine," Isaac replied, standing up and taking their bowls to the sink. Stiles was quick to follow, but Isaac dismissed his assurance that he didn't need to wash them, reminding him that if he was helping with dinner, he'd presumably be helping with dishes later anyways. Stiles gave in, not really in the mood to argue with someone willing to do the dishes, and Isaac resumed their previous topic.

"You can always just tell him you met your mate and it's your Claim Dinner, and that he'll get to meet him when he shows up. What about Melissa?"

"I don't know. She'll probably be fine, but hell if I know what gossiping adults get up to. I'll let Scott know they're invited to my Claim Dinner and see if she's coming anyways." Isaac nodded, drying his hands off as Stiles pulled out his phone and texted Scott.

**     You're coming to my Claim Dinner at 7. Is your mom available? 
**

Moments later, his phone buzzed.

** Holy shit, you found your mate?! Who is it? 
    If you knew him, this probably would have happened sooner. You'll meet him tonight. Is Melissa coming? 
K. I'll ask 
Yeah, she'll come. She might have to leave early though. 
    Awesome. I'll see you then 
**

"Melissa wants to know what she should wear," Stiles said after reading a new message. Isaac paused, thinking.

"Something nice, not too fancy. Like a first date where you want to make a good impression, but not with too much cleavage." Stiles stared at him.

"I can't explain the dress code to Scott in terms of his mom's cleavage." Isaac seemed to absorb the new information about who Melissa was, and shrugged.

"Then don't. I'm sure she'll understand she's not coming to get anyone's attention like that. This is about you and Derek." Stiles sighed, but sent off a text to Scott before putting his phone away.

"I don't have anything to wear." Isaac raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh come on, it's easier for you now. Obviously less complicated than trying to determine levels of cleavage," the werewolf teased. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yes, _now_ , meaning the guidelines for me have changed. The last time I went to anything remotely fancy was Grade 8 Grad, and I was wearing a dress. My wardrobe now is only casual." Isaac looked him over thoughtfully.

"Then we'll go clothes shopping before groceries," he decided.

"What are _you_ wearing?" Stiles asked.

"I brought a change of clothes," Isaac smiled, nodding towards a bag sitting by the front door.

"Alright, well it'll probably take a while to cook everything, and clothes shopping for me is a pain, so we should leave soon. I'll go take a shower, think you can put together a shopping list?" Isaac nodded and Stiles got him a pen and paper before going upstairs to shower.

\----------

"None of these fit right," Stiles frowned, looking down at the pockets that insisted on flaring out at his hips, and honestly feeling pretty disheartened and broken down after spending almost an hour just on pants. He'd had better luck with the shirts, but they'd only barely fit around his hips as well without having to leave the bottom button undone, which just didn't look classy.

"Then we'll get them tailored."

While the staff said they could hem the legs if they were too long, there wasn't much they could do for the hips and waist without much more time.

"Look, just wear some black jeans. It'll be fine," Isaac assured the distraught teen. Stiles practically whimpered.

"I can't! I have to...I need proper dress pants." Stiles sighed and collected himself a bit. "This is supposed to be special. It's only going to happen once. Derek-"

"Derek will be fine with it." Stiles shook his head obstinately, not willing to give in, and considering rescheduling the dinner so maybe they could get them thoroughly adjusted. Isaac sighed, dialing his phone.

"Derek, please tell your mate he can wear some black jeans. These dress pants aren't working for him." Isaac stayed on the phone for a moment before holding it out for Stiles. Stiles looked at it like the phone had betrayed him. Isaac waved the hand holding it a bit, encouraging Stiles to take it, which the boy finally did.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stiles. You can wear whatever works for you, okay?"

"But I-"

"Stiles, I've been listening to you stress over this for the last couple hours. Don't worry about it. Believe it or not, I'm not coming over to scrutinize your clothes. I've already accepted you as my mate. Tonight is about you scrutinizing me, if anything. Making sure I got you a healthy stag, and that I can provide for you." Stiles softened, pulling his legs up as he curled up on the chair, playing with his socked feet with his free hand.

"I know you can provide for me. For one, that was _two_ healthy stags from the looks of it." Derek actually chuckled on the other end.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." There was a pause. "Is your pack coming? Like your..."

"Yes, my _pack_ is coming, Derek. You can call them that if you want. I'll know what you mean, and Scott's a werewolf, anyways."

"Oh." Another silence. "I saw Scott, when I saw you the other day. Yesterday, I guess..." Stiles smiled at the rambling, finding it kind of endearing.

"Yeah, it feels like a lot's happened since then. He's new to it, still a puppy, so go easy on him," Stiles teased. That earned another chuckle, and Derek agreed.

"I might want to scent mark you if you smell a lot like him. I really need to stop talking..."

"You'll get to hug me, if all goes well, and I won't scold you if you nuzzle my neck a bit," Stiles replied, smirking.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye, Stiles."

"Bye." Stiles hung up and handed the phone back to Isaac.

"We good?" Stiles nodded. "Do you have black jeans?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then we'll get these," Isaac said, picking up a couple shirts and ties and a pair of shoes they'd settled on, "and then we can go get food. There's a McDonald's in the Walmart. You want to grab lunch and then we'll get groceries?" Stiles agreed and after Isaac paid, they brought the clothes to the car before heading across the parking lot.

\----------

"Alright," John said, poking the roast with a fork before turning off the oven, "Scott and Melissa will be here soon, so you two should go get changed." Isaac grabbed his bag and followed Stiles upstairs, turning in to the bathroom as Stiles went into his room.

"Shit, I'm guessing you need to shower, too?" Stiles said when he realized his binder was soaked with sweat from cooking all afternoon.

"Probably, but you don't," came Isaac's reply.

"I'm pretty sure I do. I conceded with the pants, but I'm not showing up to my dinner smelling like this with pit stains."

"Just dry the excess off with a towel. Derek will appreciate your scent being the most prominent." Stiles made a frustrated little growl and sigh.

"Why do you always have to be right?" he asked. Isaac chuckled.

"Because I'm a werewolf, and pack. I know what it's like, and for now, I know Derek better. Don't worry; you'll get there." Stiles sighed, but couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"Fine. You shower, then. Towel's in the closet." A few minutes later, Stiles came downstairs all dressed up, Isaac still in the shower. Melissa was putting out food as Scott set the table.

"Wow, you look great!" Scott said when he saw him. Melissa smiled, looking him over.

"Thanks. Can one of you help me with this?" Stiles asked, holding out the loose ends of his tie. Melissa got a twinkle in her eye, but she nodded toward the kitchen.

"Go ask your father to do it." Stiles raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue as he went to the kitchen.

"Dad?" John turned around, looking a little teary eyed as he took in his son.

"Come here, kiddo," he said, motioning his son over. Stiles walked forward and John quickly set about tying his tie, talking as he went. "Okay, so you put it under like this, wrap it around the side, put it over, then under and up, and then feed it down through here," he said, pulling it down through and carefully evening it out.

"Thanks." John smiled, and then Stiles was being pulled into a strong, Stilinski hug. Stiles relaxed into it as his father gave him a proud pat on the back before eventually releasing him.

"Relax, Dad. Seems there will be plenty more opportunities for wearing formal, now," Stiles smiled. "Hey, maybe I'll even get to have pants," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows goofily. John rolled his eyes, but smiled, the doorbell ringing before he could respond.

"Well, here goes," he said, squeezing Stiles' shoulder.

\----------

Stiles finally got to see what Erica and Boyd looked like in their human forms, and was surprised they seemed around the same age as Isaac. He learned Isaac and Boyd were mates, and realized they were probably the best people to go to to find out what that was like, even if it might be kind of different because he wasn't a werewolf. Scott seemed both excited and anxious, being around so many wolves. Erica seemed to enjoy teasing him almost as much as Stiles, and Derek stepped in a few times, reminding her she could go overboard for people who didn't yet know her as well. Stiles was happy that for the most part things stayed tame, but enjoyed joking around all the same. The food had gone over well, and the stress of the build up faded away until they were all just chatting amicably, Stiles sneaking glances at Derek, and trading smiles, and Scott comparing with Isaac what it had been like being turned, and asking what it was like having a pack. Stiles wondered if this was the beginning of Scott being recognized as his own pack, and if he might merge with Derek's betas if Derek and Stiles' relationship went to the next level.

Eventually, Melissa had to leave for work, and expressed how much she enjoyed meeting them all, looking at her son's happiness at being around the pack. Stiles led her out and gave her a hug before she left, promising to pack Scott some dessert to take home for her. He and Derek took a break outside while the others cleared the table and got the dessert ready.

"I like your pack," Stiles said, leaning against the porch fence. Derek settled next to him, dinner jacket hanging open loosely as they felt the fresh night air.

"Are you saying that just because they can hear you?" he teased. Stiles looked at him and rolled his eyes.

" _No_ , but if I was, I wouldn't say, since they would hear _that_ , and it would defeat the point." Derek chuckled.

"I assigned a kitsune for the shift tonight, so you and your dad can have some privacy to talk."

"You're just, like, ridiculously thoughtful," Stiles half teased, but he was grinning. "Speaking of privacy," he said, looking back over the fence and biting his lip a bit, "if you want to scent mark me, you should totally do that now, while my dad's busy." He managed to look back up at Derek, smile pulling at his lips even as he tried to suppress it.

"You don't think he'll approve?" Stiles wasn't sure if Derek was genuinely concerned, or if he was teasing and all for playful affection behind his dad's back.

"Not that, but it might still give him a shock." Derek's face turned to a smile, and he nodded, standing upright again before moving in front of Stiles, lightly pinning him between his body and the fence. It was intimate, but it was a friendly gesture, not forcing. Derek slid one hand around Stiles' lower back, the other caressing the boy's jaw, and for a moment Stiles thought the man was going to kiss him, but then Derek's hand dropped to the back of his neck, and Stiles tilted his head, exposing his long neck in a submissive display. Derek only paused briefly before dipping his head and nuzzling along the thumping artery. Stiles thought he felt a kiss right at the spot where Derek would bite him come the full moon, but then Derek was pulling back, smiling and taking Stiles' hand.

"We should go back inside. They're ready."

\----------

A small sound rushed past Stiles' lips as he did something right, trying to repeat it and letting out another small moan. The pleasant warmth that had been spreading was slowly starting to build in intensity in his core, a feeling that was starting to become familiar. His phone started buzzing next to him, more insistent than a text, and he grabbed it, seeing it was the number he'd only programmed in earlier that night. One hand still held against himself idly, he swiped his thumb across the screen before putting the phone to his ear.

"Sorry, I know I said I'd let you talk with your dad. I shouldn't have interrupted..." Derek rushed out. Stiles paused, head reeling as he tried to figure out what Derek was going on about.

"What are you talking about?" There was a brief pause on the other end.

"It sounded like you're having a panic attack, I just wanted to see if you're okay," Derek replied.

"Why would I...? Shit. I mean... Were you listening to my heartbeat?" There was a longer silence this time, and Stiles started making circles against himself with his other hand as he waited, biting his lip, and wondering if Derek could hear his breathing through the phone.

"I'm getting used to tuning it out, but when your heart's pounding, it makes me too worried to _want_ to ignore it."

"Well, let me put you at ease by saying I wasn't having a panic attack..." Stiles let out a shaky breath as his finger swirled against something particularly sensitive.

"Are you...?" And Stiles could tell Derek had figured it out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. I mean it's probably going to happen more frequently; I'm still just starting to get the hang of things. Might as well get it out of the way now."

"Sorry. So I should just ignore it if I notice anything? I mean I'm pretty new to this, and I really don't know what the etiquette is for how to respond to your underage mate who has panic attacks having an increased heart rate..." Stiles chuckled, pressing against himself firmly, and not totally holding back the little sound that came out. He heard a hushed " _Fuck,_ " on the other end.

"Don't worry about it. I mean, when I _am_ having a panic attack, it's nice having someone who can notice early on and help bring me down. And when I'm _not_..." Stiles slid his finger lower, dipping it inside, curiously, "well, your voice isn't...unpleasant." Derek coughed, gratefully away from the phone mic, before breaking out into laughs.

"How are you so..."

"What?" Stiles challenged, smirking as he continued what he was doing, opening his legs a bit more.

"Direct," Derek settled. Stiles made something akin to a snort.

"Direct? You're being very _indirect_ , Derek," he teased. Derek gave a humorous, exasperated sigh.

"You would love my uncle. You'd be like two peas in a pod," Derek drawled, before amending his earlier question. " _Sexual_ , Stiles."

Stiles humphed happily. "Well, just because I'm still working out the mechanics of my body, doesn't mean sexuality is new to me." Derek sighed again, still affectionate.

"Alright. Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm going back to the palace in the morning." Stiles stopped, feeling disappointed, even though he knew he'd be seeing Derek again soon.

"Okay...Goodnight then. I'll try not to keep you up too late," Stiles teased, trying to bring back the earlier warmth. Derek did it for him.

"Take your time, Stiles. Goodnight." Stiles was about to respond 'Goodnight' again, but Derek saved him the embarrassment by ending the call then. Stiles took a deep breath to settle himself before setting his phone down, and then taking Derek's advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's gonna be a time skip after this. Next work will be a one-shot (non-sexual), followed by Peter showing up, which will hopefully be a few chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to do this in a series after all, and to end this part here. Not sure when the next part will be out, but subscribe to the series for updates.


End file.
